


甜蜜战争

by even74



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/even74/pseuds/even74





	甜蜜战争

一  
一切发生得如此容易。  
他们在讨论Clark的历史课论文，随着时间的推移，他们靠得越来越近，Lex的手伸进Clark的衬衫里，他的呼吸又湿又热的扑在Clark的颈侧，顺着脖子印下一个又一个轻吻。  
Clark颤抖着抬起头，他们的嘴唇慢慢接近，Lex的唇印在他的唇上，先是轻轻的触碰，接着是更多的舌头交缠。  
“天啦，Clark，你简直难以置信。”Lex着迷的盯着Clark的双眼，在他唇畔低吟。  
Clark伸长手臂，紧紧的揽住Lex的肩膀，他知道他会让Lex得到一切。  
Lex的表情就像美梦成真。  
他们的下体硬的发痛，Lex俯身撑在Clark身上，蓝灰色的眼睛里满是欲望，他们的身体摩擦在一起，Clark忍耐不住发出呻吟。  
“不，抱歉，我不能。”  
Lex突然停下动作，他艰难的坐起身，摸了摸Clark汗湿的双鬓。  
“嗯？”Clark迷茫的开口。  
“我一定是个混蛋，”Lex说，他深呼吸平复着喘息，拍了拍Clark的背，“Clark，起来，去洗个澡，然后我送你回家。”  
Clark睁大眼睛。  
可Lex只是在离开前告诉他：“也许你该去使用浴室，我在楼下等你。”

二  
“不可能！”Chloe说，“他不可能这样做！”  
“Chloe，”Clark无奈的抬头看向好友，“我已经说过五次了，是的，Lex说我还没准备好，然后就送我回家了。”  
“他有什么毛病？”Chole反问，“我一度以为他能担当小镇爱神呢。”  
“很显然你错了。”Clark将自己砸在沙发上，悲惨的开口，“或者他只是对我没那么有兴趣。”  
“不可能！”Chloe又一次斩钉截铁的否认，“他不可能这样！”  
“Chloe，拜托了，他可能就是——”  
“Clark，他看你的眼神就像想一口吞下你。”Chloe双手叉腰解释，“而且我绝对不相信他说的，噁，你没有准备好，他是谁？二十一世纪的罗密欧吗？”  
“罗密欧可不会——”  
“Clark！”Chloe跳起来，将Clark拽起身，“让我们这样做！”  
*～*  
Lex接到Chloe电话的时候让自己惊讶了那么一会。  
“Sullivan小姐，我没想过会接到你的电话。”他礼貌的表示，“有什么需要我做的吗？”  
“不，Lex，不是我，是Clark，”Chloe快速的回答，“嗯，Lex，你能过来我家吗？我想Clark遇到了点麻烦，我给他喝了点特调的鸡尾酒，我在杂志上看到的配方，但我猜他可能——”  
“我马上过来，”Lex握紧电话，“你通知Kent先生和夫人了吗？”  
“还没有，他们今天下午去了大都会，为明天的农业博览会做准备，我想他们今晚不会回来了。”Chloe贴心的提示，“Lex，你还在吗？”  
“我马上到。”Lex回答。  
五分钟之后，Lex在Sullivan家门口下车。  
Chloe惨兮兮的搀扶着高出她许多的Clark站在门口。  
“Lex！”Chloe热情洋溢的挥手，Lex赶紧上前一步揽住失去搀扶几乎要歪倒在草坪上的Clark。  
Chloe可能发出了一阵笑声，但当Lex抬起头，女孩只是如常的看着他，然后再次挥手：“照顾好他！”  
*～*  
被Lex扶上车的时候，Clark假装踉跄了几步。  
Lex立刻接住他，小心的将他塞进副驾驶。  
“Clark，你还好吗？”Lex捧着他的脸，轻声问他。  
为了更逼真一些，Clark只是微微眯了眯眼睛，发出一阵模糊的嘟囔声。他希望喝下去的那几杯和衣服上洒满的酒精足够蒙过Lex的鼻子。  
“Clark，醒醒。”Lex又轻轻摇了摇他，探过身替他系好安全带，手指温柔的抚过他的脸。  
之前喝下的酒精仿佛真的开始起作用了，Clark感到一阵热气沿着耳朵蔓延到他的双颊，他模糊的哼着：“Lex。”  
“是我。”Lex轻笑了一声，探过来舔了舔他的唇，“你可真是喝了不少。”  
*～*  
直到Clark被好好的脱掉鞋袜和长裤，塞进熟悉的丝绸床单里，Clark都认为他今天真的可以上垒。  
身边是熟悉的Lex的味道。  
Lex的外套扔在Clark身旁，惯用的沐浴香皂和古龙水以及Lex本身的气味混合在一起，Clark有些微醺的往外套里钻了钻，深深吸了一口，他在床单下舒展身体，发出舒适的哼哼，眯着眼睛看向床头的方向。  
Lex在打电话，当然，永远有事情比他床上饥渴难耐的男朋友更重要。  
Clark在内心深处撅了撅嘴，然后他听见Lex说：“请帮我转来自Smallville的Kent夫人，是的，谢谢。”  
如果不是他应该醉的不省人事，Clark都想举起身下的枕头砸他。  
“对，非常抱歉打扰您，Clark在我这里。”Lex侧对着Clark，灯光给他的脸打上一层阴影，他看起来还是惊人的英俊，只除了他的每一句话都令Clark绝望，“我想是因为他和Chloe打算尝试酒精饮料——当然，未成年饮酒绝对不可提倡——是的——没有喝多少——我会照顾好他——好的，明天早上我会好好将他送回家，再见。”  
Clark内心的十七岁男孩真的撅嘴了，他举起身下的枕头砸向Lex，被Lex轻松躲开。  
“你个混蛋！”Clark掀开被子，“你早就知道了！”  
“Clark，我喝醉的次数比你碰酒的次数多得多，我当然知道你是不是真醉。”Lex平静的解释，“我必须告诉你爸妈你今晚待在哪，他们找不到你会担心的。”  
“我恨你，”Clark向他扔了另一个枕头，忿忿不平的重新躺回被子里，背对Lex悲惨的开口，“我永远不可能在十八岁之前做爱了。”  
“Clark，”Lex似乎被逗笑了，他在床沿坐下，伸出一只手缓缓的安抚Clark的后颈，“相信我，你是我见过最有吸引力的男孩，不可能有人不想和你做爱。”  
“但你一直说我没准备好，不肯和我发生关系！”Clark说，他试图让自己的声音听起来更控诉一点，他扭头看向Lex，用上Chloe的少女杂志中的约会小技巧，天知道这是否会管用，“Lex，你是我男朋友，我不想在18岁之前一直是处男，拜托了。”  
“Clark，”Lex叹了口气，“我们谈过，对吗？你还没有准备好，你——”  
“Lex！我从第一次见到你的时候就准备好了！”Clark恼羞成怒的翻身将Lex压在床单上，“我早就准备好了！告诉我你这些坚持只是为了避免法律麻烦，否则没法解释为什么每次你都——”  
Lex拉下他的头，啄着他的唇瓣。  
Clark软化下来，微张开嘴迎合Lex的吻。  
Lex那么英俊，那么迷人，Lex的气味包围着他，他躺在Lex的胸口，听着Lex有力的心跳，困意袭来，他真的睡着了。

三  
“然后我吐了。”  
Clark捧着水杯，缩在Chloe的沙发上，“Lex再也不会原谅我了，我吐脏了他最喜欢的床单，还吐在他的头上。”  
Chloe面色不善的瞪着他。  
“Chloe，抱歉，我不是故意吵醒你，可我能去哪儿，爸妈不在家，我刚又吐在了Lex的头上。”Clark抱住头。  
“哼。”Chloe说，“所以你仍然没有成功咯？”  
“永远也不会有机会成功了。”Clark悲惨的回答。  
“Clark，我建议你转头看窗外。”Chloe推开窗子开口。  
Lex靠在他的法拉利上，向他们挥了挥手。  
“为什么Lex在这儿？”  
“你的罗密欧？”Chloe耸了耸肩，“在你趁着他洗澡跑出大宅后就给我打了电话。还有他到了五分钟，平时你早就该听见了。”  
“Chloe，抱歉，我不是故意——”  
“别说了，赶紧走。”Chloe打着呵欠将他送出门。  
*～*  
“Lex，我真的非常抱歉。”Clark说。  
“Emmmmm。”Lex回答，看来真的在沉思。  
“你在生我气吗？”Clark问。  
“不，Clark，永远不会。”Lex安抚的拍了拍他的后颈，“上车，让我们给你换张床。”  
车内非常安静。Clark盯着Lex的侧脸，开始忐忑起来。  
*～*  
这不是Clark第一次进Lex的卧室。  
但绝对是他第一次住进来。  
Lex的眼睛里仿佛燃烧着蓝灰色的火焰，瞳孔甚至有些泛红。  
Clark无措的坐在紫色丝绸床单上，抬头看向Lex。  
“我给过你机会，Clark，”Lex缓缓的走向Clark，他的眼睛盯住Clark就像狮子盯住猎物，“我会让你知道，我有多么想要你，从第一次见面，到每一次你出现在我面前。”  
Clark屏住呼吸。  
“我不在乎你是不是一时意乱情迷，也不在乎你是否还深爱Lana，从现在开始，你是我的，只能属于我。”Lex低声咆哮，他掠夺的吻恶狠狠的压在Clark的嘴唇上，在Clark的配合下飞快脱下彼此的外衣和裤子。  
“Lex，当然不是！我是说，”Clark边配合的伸手伸腿边解释，“我绝对属于你，Lana已经是过去时了，天啊，你不愿意都是因为——”  
“噢！”Clark突然停下他的解释，发出短暂的惊呼，他的目光盯着Lex裸露的身体，然后——  
“Clark。”Lex不赞同的看着他，他们的拥吻也停了下来。  
“抱歉，我只是没想到，”Clark满脸通红的抬起头，瞥向男友身体的裸露部位，“我是说，它们看起来真的——”  
Lex深吸了一口气：“Clark。”  
“我没有其它意思，我只是觉得，它们特别——干净？”他抬头小心的看了Lex一眼，意识到这和Lex的头发一样都是陨石辐射的后遗症，唯恐伤害到Lex的自尊，Clark立刻补充，“它们很衬你！而且没有毛发，看起来会——更大？”  
Lex呻吟了一声，直接倒在Clark身旁。  
“Lex？”Clark不确定的开口。  
“多谢你的关心，但谢谢了。”Lex拍了拍Clark，将他再次搂进怀里，“我们还是直接睡吧。”

 

四  
“嗯哈。”Chloe用鼻子回复他，“为什么我一点也不惊讶。”  
“Chloe！”Clark用他的狗狗眼睛可怜巴巴的看着Chloe，“可这是最近的一次了，我大概再也没有睡在Lex身边的机会。”  
“Clark，Lex恨不得将你拴在他的裤子上随身携带，你的机会大把。”  
“可我、”Clark结结巴巴的解释，“我表达了对他没有毛发的不尊重？”  
“噁，”Chloe说，“我不想知道这个，我也不想想象他的裸体，Clark，你得停下这个，不然我们的谈话就此结束。”  
Chloe补充了一句：“不许噘嘴。”  
“我没有！”Clark辩解，真男人从不噘嘴。  
Chloe翻了个白眼。  
“下面我该怎么办？”Clark问，“如果他再也不愿给我看他的裸体。”  
“你会有机会的，Clark，我保证。”Chloe打断他，“你听说校医院的事了吗？我觉得可以上奇怪墙。”  
*～*  
Lex迎接他，接过他手中的蔬果。  
“真奇怪，我还以为你父母知道我们的关系后会禁止大宅的订单。”  
“爸有点想，但妈妈阻止了他。”Clark解释，也许还要加上他自己坚定的站在Lex这一边，表示就算肯特农场不接订单，他也一样会去大宅找Lex，Clark骄傲的想。  
每天出门前乔纳森都会重复嘟囔着对卢瑟家族的讽刺，但蔬果箱的准备却日益精心，Clark将这认为是一场胜利。  
“那么，”Lex取出一个苹果，咬了一口，“你爸妈——”  
“他们很好！”Clark立刻回答，他小心的瞥了Lex一眼，不确定他们直接的问题有没有过去。  
“Clark，我永远不会对你生气，”Lex放下苹果，温和的安慰他，“实际上，我都习惯了。”  
Lex捧起Clark的脸轻咬他的下唇。  
“而且你说的没错。”Lex轻笑一声，“我喜欢看起来更大一点。”  
“哦，”Clark满脸通红的抬起头看向他的男友，“其实它们、它已经够大了，并不需要——”  
Lex将脸埋进Lex的衬衫里，压抑着大笑：“我知道，够了，Clark，我知道了。”  
*～*  
“Emmmmm”Clark难耐的呻吟。  
Lex似乎打算将挑逗进行到底，他们沉迷于咬下一块苹果喂对方吃下这种亲昵的游戏，唇舌顺着果肉交缠，承受不住的唾液顺着Clark的唇角滑下，Lex轻轻撕扯他的下唇作为惩罚。  
Clark感觉Lex的触碰就像火，几乎要将他燃烧起来，他发誓他都闻到了焦糊味———  
“闭上眼睛！Clark！”Lex说，将Clark揽进怀里。  
消防警报系统呜呜作响，头顶的水笼头开始喷洒冷水。  
“Clark，你还好吗？”Lex在他耳畔大吼，将他半搂半拉的拽出大宅，“Clark！”  
他们的衣服被淋湿，冷冰冰的贴在身上，头发也湿答答的淌着水。  
“别睁开眼，Clark，”Lex安抚的亲吻他的额角，将他紧紧搂在怀里，“会没事的。”

五  
“大都会红人来了。”Chloe说，她还配合的打算鼓掌。  
Clark瞪她，Chloe才悻悻的放下手。  
“我不敢相信Lex还敢放你出门，你们等于在电视上出柜了，”Chloe开口，“所以，当人尽皆知的Luthor幸运男孩感觉如何？”  
“闭嘴，Chloe。”Clark缩在沙发上，“我再也——”  
“Clark，别再说你和Lex的性关系了，”Chloe打断他，“这是你现在最不该考虑的问题。”  
“我没打算说这个，”Clark辩解道，“而且爸已经禁止我和Lex见面了，这次妈也站在他那一边。”  
“在你们上了火灾现场连线之后？肯特先生真是够慢的。”  
“Chloe！”Clark阻止她，随即他站起身，转向窗台露出大大的笑容，“是Lex！”  
“Clark？”  
“求你了，Chloe？”Clark露出小狗狗祈求玩耍的神情，并增加了一句，“Lex只是顺路过来拜访苏利文先生。”  
*～*  
从Lex进门到直接越过Chloe将Clark搂进怀里不到五秒。  
Clark热情的回应他的男友，他们的嘴唇紧贴交缠，发出湿润的水声。  
“天啦！”Chloe站起来，打算将自己关回卧室透个气。  
Clark缠在Lex脑后的手指向她比了个ok。  
Chloe发誓她会狠狠的踢Clark的屁股！  
她关门前回头看了一眼，Lex的手伸进Clark的长裤，Clark正渴望的迎合着Lex的每一次——  
也许踢屁股并不是个好主意，随后Chloe想到。  
她恶狠狠的摔上门，如果Clark敢在她的沙发上发生第一次，她绝对会嘲笑他到下个世纪。

 

尾声  
“所以，Conner也到这个时候了。”  
Lex踱进来，贴着Clark坐下，亲昵的揉着他的肩：“这不是他的错，Clark，你还记得我们当初吗？”  
“Lex，”Clark不赞同的蹬他，“在他的热视线连续毁了五间夜店之后，认真的？”  
Lex举起双手摆出投降的姿势，给了Conner一个爱莫能助的眼神。  
“你答应过的。”Conner无声的对他控诉。  
“咳，”Lex开口，装模作样的看了看手表，“哦，十分钟后我和玛莎慈善基金会有个会议。允许我失陪一下，Clark，一会见。”他在Clark鬓角印下一个吻，又托起他的下巴在嘴唇上印上了另一个，直到这个吻开始加深发酵。  
“回你们的房间！”Conner捂着眼睛佯装痛苦的开口。  
Lex打发小孩子一般对他挥了挥手，在接吻间隙告诉他：“你被禁足了，去吃个冰淇淋。还有下午Mercy会帮你训练你的新能力。”  
“我超讨厌你们！”Conner忿忿不平的回嘴，小心翼翼的看了眼Clark后迅速退到电梯旁，打算按原计划第一时间逃回他自己的楼层。  
“Conner。”直到Clark在电梯开门前开口阻止了他。  
“Conner，你演的太过了，我告诉过你这行不通，”Lex立刻转向Clark，“Clark，事实上，我已经估算好他造成的损失金额，接下来半年Conner都必须去社区咖啡馆打工挣零花钱。”  
“Lex，”Clark打断他，“你根本就不用和玛莎慈善基金会开会，有点太明显了。”  
“叛徒，”Conner瞪了眼Lex，可怜兮兮在坐回他的座位上，“那么我还有什么惩罚来着？”  
“熟悉新能力前不许去泰坦塔。”Clark平静的陈诉，转头看向Lex，“还有你，在Kon适应他的新能力前，不许给他任何能力增幅装置。”  
“我当然不会。”Lex迅速的回答，“嘿，Clark，”Lex的声音变得湿润又沙哑，“为什么不让Conner回他自己的房间呢，我们可以继续刚才的事。”  
Conner眼尖的发现Clark的耳朵有点泛红。  
“对！”他机灵的站起来，“我把空间留给你们，我还要完成物理作业呢！”没有费神再等电梯，Conner直接翻出窗户，“晚餐见！”  
看起来他的两位双亲暂时没空回答，也许晚餐也见不到他们，干得好，Lex！  
将Clark拖上床绝对是逃脱惩罚的最佳方式。  
Conner愉快的想，快乐的吹了声口哨。

END


End file.
